Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 167
"Thank-You Duel! Cronos Versus the Original Drop-Out Boy" is the one hundred and sixty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 26, 2007. Summary Hassleberry and Blair have finished the graduation album photos and hand the flash drive containing them to Dr. Crowler. He previews the photos, and privately seems upset that everyone is growing up and leaving Duel Academy. Meanwhile, Jaden has been skipping classes again, and Hassleberry and Blair inform him that Crowler's manner has changed. He chastises the third year students, making them do tests in basic math to ensure they can calculate Life Points, write Chinese text to understand card effects, and even makes them do push-ups. He then begins canceling classes, and the students begin to fear that they won't have sufficient grades to graduate if he keeps doing so. Crowler goes to great lengths to hide from his students, and this ultimately results in a chase across the Academy, even leading them through Chancellor Sheppard's office. They finally corner him, and he states he won't allow them to graduate. Jaden asks why, and Crowler reveals that Jaden himself does not have sufficient points to graduate and even calls him "drop-out boy", something he hadn't done in long time (This expression is changed to "Slifer Slacker" in the dub). Jaden challenges Crowler to a Duel, and the latter accepts, with him promising to allow everyone to graduate should Jaden defeat him. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in his first turn. Crowler expects this, and removes from play "Flame Wingman" using his "Unfinished Time Box" Trap Card when "Flame Wingman" destroys his "Ancient Gear Soldier". He then successfully Summons 3 "Ancient Gear Golems" and reduces Jaden's Life Points to 200, thanks to their Piercing effects. Jaden comments that Crowler is a great teacher, and thanks him for showing him such an awesome combo. He strikes back using "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" and "Instant Neo Space". At this point, Crowler breaks down crying, and reveals that he doesn't want the seniors to graduate as he will miss them. Many of the students even begin cheering for Crowler, telling him not to give up. Crowler unveils his most powerful monster - "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem", with an attack of 4400. Despite being reduced 100 Life Points, Jaden still appears optimistic, and Crowler himself wishes to see how Jaden will turn the situation around and defeat him. Jaden shows him just that, by freeing his "Flame Wingman" from "Unfinished Time Box" with a combination of "Elemental Hero Air Neos" and "Cyclone Wing". He activates "Demise of the Land", which lets him activate "Skyscraper" in the middle of his Battle Phase, and destroying Crowler's "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", winning this Duel the same way he won their first Duel. Crowler comments that he's learned just as many things from his students as they've hopefully learned from him. He realizes that he need to move forward as a teacher, much like the graduates. With this, Crowler begins teaching classes again, but forces Jaden to do all the work he's missed in his skipped classes. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Vellian Crowler Turn 1: Crowler Crowler draws "Unfinished Time Box". He then Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier". Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, Crowler takes damage equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Crowler 4000 → 2700). Crowler then activates his face-down "Unfinished Time Box" to remove from play "Flame Wingman" and draw one card ("Ancient Gear Golem"). Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Crowler Crowler draws. He then activates "Crazy Summon Gear" to target "Clayman" and the "Ancient Gear Soldier" in his Graveyard and force Jaden to Special Summon two monsters from his Deck with the same type as "Clayman" while Crowler can Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the targeted monster in his Graveyard. Jaden Special Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position and "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Defense Position, while Crowler revives "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and Special Summons two more "Ancient Gear Soldiers" from his Deck in Attack Position. with three "Ancient Gear Golems".]] Crowler then activates "Spell Gear" to send his three "Ancient Gear Soldiers" to the Graveyard and Special Summon two "Ancient Gear Golems" (3000/3000) from his Deck and one "Ancient Gear Golem from his hand in Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions. The three "Ancient Gear Golems" attack and destroy "Clayman", "Wildheart", and "Sparkman". Two of the "Ancient Gear Golems" then inflict piercing damage to Jaden (Jaden 4000 → 3000 → 1600 → 200). Crowler sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Take Over Five" and subsequently activates it by sending the top five cards of his Deck ("Elemental Hero Necroshade", "Elemental Hero Neos", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Necro Gardna" and "Hero Signal") to the Graveyard. While "Take Over Five" is in Jaden's Graveyard, he is immune to effects that send cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jaden then activates "Miracle Contact" to return "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his Graveyard to his Deck and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Instant Neo Space" and equips it to "Flare Neos". Now "Flare Neos" does not have to return to Jaden's Fusion Deck during the End Phase due to its own effect. Due to the effect of "Flare Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card on the field and there are currently three ("Flare Neos": 2500 → 3700/2000). "Flare Neos" attacks and destroys one of Crowler's "Ancient Gear Golems" (Crowler 2700 → 2000). Turn 5: Crowler Crowler draws. He then activates "Ancient Gear Workshop" to return the "Ancient Gear Golem" in his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse the "Ancient Gear Golem" in his hand and the other 2 on his field together in order to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" (4400/3400) in Attack Position. "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" attacks "Flare Neos", but Jaden removes from play "Necro Gardna" from his Graveyard via its own effect to negate the attack. Crowler activates his face-down "Desperate Battle" to reduce the ATK of "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" by 1000 ("Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem": 4400 → 3400/3400) and allow it to attack again ("Flare Neos": 3700 → 3300/2000). "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" attacks and destroys "Flare Neos" (Jaden 200 → 100). The last effect of "Instant Neo Space" then activates, letting Jaden Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. On Crowler's End Phase, the effect of "Desperate Battle" expires ("Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem": 3400 → 4400/3400). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Demise of the Land". During Jaden's Standby Phase, he removes from play "Take Over Five" from his Graveyard in order to draw a card ("Fifth Hope"). He then activates "Fifth Hope" to return "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Sparkman", "Clayman" and "Wildheart" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw two cards ("Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" and "Cyclone Wing"). Jaden then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Attack Position. He then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Air Hummingbird" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Air Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since Jaden's Life Points are lower than Crowler's, "Air Neos" gains ATK equal to the difference due to its own effect ("Elemental HERO Air Neos": 2500 → 4400/2000). Jaden then activates "Cyclone Wing" and equips it to "Air Neos". Now when "Air Neos" attacks, one Spell/Trap on the opponent's side of the field can be destroyed. "Air Neos" attacks "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem". Jaden activates the effect of "Cyclone Wing" to destroy "Unfinished Time Box". The final effect of "Unfinished Time Box" then activates, returning "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) to Jaden's side of the field in Attack Position. "Air Neos" and "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" then destroy each other in a Double KO. Crowler then activates the final effect of "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Jaden activates "Demise of the Land" to activate "Skyscraper" from his Deck. Now if an Elemental Hero attacks, it will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. "Flame Wingman" attacks "Ancient Gear Golem". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Flame Wingman": 2100 → 3100/1200). "Flame Wingman" destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler 2000 → 1900). The effect of "Flame Wingman" activates (Crowler 1900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.